User talk:Legacyhunters
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Are You Freakin' Kidding Me page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 04:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat The Chat is used by editors here, you can't be a chat mod until you show proper dedication to the main articles of this Wiki. There's also chat Rules that state you have to be an editor to be in there and they are linked every time the page is refreshed. There is only a small number of editors here, actual editors, so it only get used briefly. :Regardless of who you messaged, you got a correct and accurate response. Like I said you shouldn't be in chat due to not being an editor here which is clearly stipulated in the Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. If you want to be an editor then contribute, if not then don't but those are the rules. If you must enter chat to check you can always let an Admin know, the Mods usually see the messages. But by being there you are breaking rules too. ::I removed your untrue accusation, at the end of the day rules are rules, every Wikia is entitled to have their own rules. Since I can't be in chat all night as I must go to bed I am now banning you since you returned despite my three warnings I gave you, two here and one in chat. :::I'm not interested in the excuses of why you did not read my warnings, you got the first one since you replied to it. Here let me refresh "There's also chat Rules that state you have to be an editor to be in there" (taken from above) and you chose to continue remaining in chat while chastising me for advising you of the rules because it wasn't me you asked for a promotion from. Also like I said, the link to the rules appear at the top of the page every time you enter chat, and hyper-links are blue, so if you chose not to read them then chose to ignore my multiple warnings after such acts, that is your folly not mine. There is no right or wrong there is the way this Wikia is run and you chose to ignore that while chasing a promotion. :"don't try to be smart what do you think nearly everyones title say it says editor," I was not nor am I not trying to be smart in anyway, you are not an editor here you have edited 6 times and each time it has been a talk page, nothing substantial was contributed and I did emphasise the "actual editors" part. You have done nothing to help Bleach Wikia, our rules focus on the fact that we want people to contribute in a positive way, ie helping the Wikia grow in the form of actual contributions to the mainspace, constructive contributions that abide by our policies. We are not a social network so if you want to use chat you have to contribute to the Wikia properly, not with mere talk page messages. :"the chat rules are something optionally, you don't go on and force people to read it" No see rules are not optional, I did not reply to your request about someone becoming disruption in chat with a mere shrug and suggest that obeying the rules is optional did I? No because obeying the rules is not optional, especially for someone trying to become a Chat Moderator. What, so we should promote someone who is going to shrug if trolls come on and say "Eh obeying the rules is optional, I won't force you to read them." I did not force you to read the rules, you don't have to, but you have to obey them and accept when you are breaking them. You did break them so you got banned from the chat. What you do from here on out is upto you, you said you wanted to help Bleach Wikia, if that's true you can look around and see where we need help while abiding by the policies while waiting for your ban to expire. If it's not true and you just really wanted to be a Chat Mod without working for it then Bleach Wikia really isn't for you. There are plenty of Wikias out there that don't mind their "optional rules" being obeyed or not. Good Luck. As this has been unfolding for a bit now, I feel it's high time I step in to clarify something. You seem to be under the impression that Sun is the only moderator on this wiki who feels this way about how the chat system and rules work; that is simply not true. I, the other moderators, and the admins all discussed and approved the current rules for using chat after determining it was high time we got rid of the "10 edits" rule instituted by one of our more...unsavory moderators a long time ago. It's not just Sun who backs the rules, it's each and every one of us. As such, I advise you to not act like Sun is the main perpetrator of what's transpired against you; she was only doing her job, as any one of us would have in her situation.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC)